Just Another Day?
by ATimelessLove
Summary: I'm in a creative writing class and we were assigned to write screenplays. I decided to write a fanfiction about Lulu & Dante's wedding day. This is my first fanfiction, so please, bear with me. Will the day go off without a hitch? Read to find out!


INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - NOON

SLOWLY ZOOM IN

Lulu and her best friend Maxie, who is her maid of honor,  
are preparing for Lulu's wedding. They are dressed in their matching, light pink, robes. Lulu is sitting on a stool in front of a vanity, while Maxie does her hair.

MAXIE JONES Lulu, I am your best friend, so I have the right to ask. Are you sure, this, is what you really want?

LULU SPENCER Maxie, I am positive! I have never, and I mean ever, wanted anything more in my entire life!  
I love Dante Falconeri with all of my heart, and he, is who I am going to be marrying today.

INT. DANTE'S APARTMENT - NOON

Dante and his best friend Ronnie, who is his best man, are getting dressed for the wedding. Dante is fussing with his tie, while Ronnie throws on his suit jacket.

DANTE FALCONERI I hate these stupid things! Ma was right, I should have learned how to put one on years ago!

Ronnie rolls his eyes.

RONNIE DIMESTICO Come here, I'll help you with that.

Dante walks over to Ronnie, who fixes Dante's tie for him.

RONNIE DIMESTICO (while fixing Dante's tie)  
Don't get mad, but I have to ask you something.

DANTE FALCONERI What's up?

RONNIE DIMESTICO This, what you're doing, are you sure it's what you really want?

DANTE FALCONERI What kind of question is that?

RONNIE DIMESTICO An honest one.

DANTE FALCONERI Yes, Ronnie, this is what I really want! What could be better than marrying the woman of my dreams?  
I cannot wait, to spend the rest of my life with my soon to be wife!

Ronnie laughs.

INT. SPINELLI'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM - NOON

Spinelli is sitting at his desk, with his laptop open,  
watching Johnny pace around the room.

DAMIAN SPINELLI Do you want to repeat yourself?

JOHNNY ZACCHARA Spinelli, I really don't want to!  
I can't even believe I just said what I did!

DAMIAN SPINELLI Yes, but you did say it, and we both know that you meant it.  
(Pause) Tell me, are you even aware of what today is?

JOHNNY ZACCHARA Spinelli, I am fully aware of what today is! Just the knowledge of what it is making me physically sick and literally killing me inside.

DAMIAN SPINELLI Ok. Now that I know that, let me get this straight. On this very important day, that you are fully aware of, you come here and tell me that. You, tell me, that -

SPLIT SCREEN OF JOHNNY AND DANTE

JOHNNY ZACCHARA (same time as Dante Falconeri)  
I love Lulu Spencer with all of my heart? More than I have ever loved anyone, more than I ever will love anyone? That she is the only one for me? Yes, yes I do.

INT. DANTE'S APARTMENT - NOON

DANTE FALCONERI (same time as Johnny Zacchara)  
I love Lulu Spencer with all of my heart! More than I have ever loved anyone, more than I ever will love anyone! (Pause) She is the only one for me!

(OPENING CREDITS)

INT. SPINELLI'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM - NOON

SLOWLY ZOOM IN

Spinelli is sitting at his desk, with his laptop open,  
watching Johnny pace around the room.

DAMIAN SPINELLI So... What do you plan on doing with this grand realization of yours?

JOHNNY ZACCHARA (mumbling)  
I don't know.

DAMIAN SPINELLI Cus, I mean, you can't just go and tell her that you love her. It is her wedding day!

JOHNNY ZACCHARA I know Spinelli; I do not need a reminder!

DAMIAN SPINELLI Sorry. (Pause) Seriously though,  
what are you going to do? Cus,  
the way I see it, you've only got two options, and unfortunately,  
neither of them have positive outcomes.

JOHNNY ZACCHARA Well what are they?

DAMIAN SPINELLI They don't matter, seeing as how nothing good can come from either of them. (Pause) Hey, weren't you invited to the wedding?

JOHNNY ZACCHARA Yes, yes I was.

DAMIAN SPINELLI That sucks.

JOHNNY ZACCHARA Tell me about it.

DAMIAN SPINELLI I mean, that is one hell of a kick in the gut if I've ever seen one.

JOHNNY ZACCHARA Yes Spinelli, I know, and I am not jokingly going to be sick if we do not drop this freaking conversation.

DAMIAN SPINELLI Sorry.

JOHNNY ZACCHARA (Pause) Actually, you know what,  
you really are a genius! You just gave me a great idea! I, will see you, later.

Johnny dashes out the door as Spinelli turns back to his computer.

DAMIAN SPINELLI Oh no... this, cannot be good.

INT. DANTE'S APARTMENT

Dante and Ronnie are sitting on the edge of Dante's bed,  
drinking beers straight from the bottle.

DANTE FALCONERI Did you ever think, when we were younger, that there would come a day when we would both be married? Looking back now, I can't believe this day is actually here! I mean, I know I am supposed to be shaking in my boots right now, but I am not afraid at all! These next few hours cannot pass fast enough for me! To just think that, by the end of the day, there will be a Mrs.  
Dante Falconeri is.  
exhilarating!

Ronnie laughs slightly and smiles.

RONNIE DIMESTICO I'm happy for you, truly. And to answer your question, no, I never saw this day coming. (Pause) It is exciting though, to know that we really are adults now, that we have our own lives. (Pause) To think that there really was a point in time when this day seemed like it was centuries away, and to have it here now is,  
for the lack of a better word,  
strange.

DANTE FALCONERI Agreed. (Pause) It makes me.  
speechless! To know that my future is so close and used to seem so far away. It is absolutely ridiculous!

RONNIE DIMESTICO Ok, woah there buddy, cool it down, we're starting to sound like chicks here!

DANTE FALCONERI Sorry. It's just that, I am so unbelievably sentimental today! I mean, come on, you've got to know that this is one of those days that we'll never forget, no matter how long we live!

RONNIE DIMESTICO Ya, I know. (Pause)

Ronnie stands up off the bed.

RONNIE DIMESTICO Ok, tell you what, I'm gonna finish up my beer and get out of here, give you some time alone to collect yourself. I'll meet you at the church?(Pause) Don't you dare be late!

DANTE FALCONERI Oh and what, leave my beautiful bride, standing at the altar,  
waiting for me? I wouldn't dream of it! Besides, I have to stop by my ma's before heading to the wedding anyways. Give her some alone time with her baby boy before he becomes a grown man.  
(Pause) Her words, not mine!

RONNIE DIMESTICO Whatever.

DANTE FALCONERI (Pause) Hey, uh, thanks.

RONNIE DIMESTICO What for?

DANTE FALCONERI Being my best friend, being my best man, being there for me,  
being you. There is an entire list! I could go on for days! So,  
uh, thank you.

RONNIE DIMESTICO No problem. It's what I'm here for. (Pause) (pointing to the door) So, um, I'm gonna go.

DANTE FALCONERI Ok. See you later!

Ronnie walks out the door. Dante lies down on the bed and sighs deeply.

DANTE FALCONERI You ready Falconeri?

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - NOON

Lulu and Maxie are sitting on the stool, facing in opposite directions. Maxie is looking into the mirror while Lulu stares at the blank wall across from them.

LULU SPENCER Can you believe that just a short 30 months ago, I didn't even know who Dante Falconeri was, and now I'm marrying him? The time has just come and gone like that!

Lulu snaps her fingers.

LULU SPENCER I remember the first time we met like it was yesterday. The cheesy pickup lines, our game of pool, my brothers beating him up. It's as clear as day!

FLASHBACK

INT. JAKE'S BAR - NIGHT

Dante pops out from behind a scary, strange biker dude that Lulu's looking at.

DANTE FALCONERI Do you like surprises?

LULU SPENCER (laughing)  
Oh my god.

Dante and Lulu stand next to the jukebox.

LULU SPENCER Who are you?

DANTE FALCONERI Just the man of your dreams. You didn't notice?

Dante and Lulu are shooting pool while drinking beers.

LULU SPENCER I'm Lulu.

DANTE FALCONERI So Lulu, you, uh, come here often?

LULU SPENCER (laughing)  
Oh you did not just say, do you come here often!

END FLASHBACK

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - NOON

Lulu and Maxie are sitting on the stool, facing in opposite directions. Maxie is looking into the mirror while Lulu stares at the blank wall across from them.

LULU SPENCER Then there's our first kiss. It wasn't anything special, but man was it memorable! I remember that I kissed him just to make him shut up! He really was that talkative!

Lulu giggles.

FLASHBACK

EXT. HAUNTED STAR CASINO - NIGHT

DANTE FALCONERI I'm probably just too much for you right now.

LULU SPENCER Oh that's very cute, but reverse phycology doesn't work on me.

DANTE FALCONERI Wow! It's a deeper appreciation than I thought, this is like bordering on obsession. You know but together we can get you through this, although they do say the best way to get over your fear is to face it.

LULU SPENCER Oh my God! So if I kiss you will you then go away?

DANTE FALCONERI We do all have our vices. I mean mine, for instance, vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce.

LULU SPENCER Seriously, can you just shut up?

DANTE FALCONERI I had to face that demon. I got a handle on it now, but sometimes you wake up in the middle of the night and these things jus-

Lulu kisses Dante

EXT. HOSPITAL PARKING LOT - DAY

Lulu and Dante walk the carnival grounds.

LULU SPENCER (V.O)  
Then there was the hospital's carnival.

EXT. JAKE'S BAR - NIGHT

Lulu walks outside and finds Dante in pain.

LULU SPENCER(V.O)  
Your wedding.

LULU SPENCER I just, wonder, if I'll ever have what they have.

DANTE FALCONERI No. You'll have what you have.

Lulu sighs.

DANTE FALCONERI I can't speak from experience,  
having never been in love myself,  
but I have it on good authority that, uh, love lasts until your old and gray and it shows up when you least expect it.

Lulu smiles

DANTE FALCONERI Care to dance?

LULU SPENCER Sure.

Lulu puts her hand in Dante's and they dance.

INT. DANTE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

LULU SPENCER (V.O)  
Me being drugged.

Lulu starts to tear at Dante's clothes

LULU SPENCER What if I don't wanna say no? What if I haven't wanted to say no for a long time? Maybe I've thought about what it would be like to be with you. In a room like this, or on a beach somewhere. In a fancy New York hotel.

DANTE FALCONERI You thought about it?

LULU SPENCER Maybe all these little fantasies come crashing into my brain. Man,  
I don't want them, but I can't sweep them out. And maybe, just maybe, you'll live up to all of my wildest dreams.

INT. ZACCHARA MANSION, BASEMENT - NIGHT

LULU SPENCER (V.O)  
Me nearly drowning to death.

Dante and Lulu sit in the basement that is filling up with water.

DANTE FALCONERI When we get out of this, I'm gonna take you out on a real date,  
anywhere you wanna go except, ice skating or skinny dipping. I'm gonna get you out of here and I'm gonna take you out on the town.

LULU SPENCER I'd like to believe that...

END FLASHBACK

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - NOON

Lulu and Maxie are sitting on the stool, facing in opposite directions. Maxie is looking into the mirror while Lulu stares at the blank wall across from them.

LULU SPENCER As time went on, we shared more experiences and accumulated more memories.

FLASHBACK

EXT. PIER - EVENING

LULU SPENCER(V.O)  
This lead to kiss

Dante and Lulu kiss.

INT. LULU'S APARTMENT - EVENING

LULU SPENCER (V.O)  
after kiss

Lulu & Dante kiss.

INT. LULU'S APARTMENT - AFTERNOON

LULU SPENCER(V.O)  
after kiss.

Lulu & Dante kiss.

END FLASHBACK

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - NOON

Lulu and Maxie are sitting on the stool, facing in opposite directions. Maxie is looking into the mirror while Lulu stares at the blank wall across from them.

LULU SPENCER Then, before I knew what I was doing, I was falling head over heels for him! I started looking for him everywhere I went, and if he wasn't there I got upset. This all led up to our first official date, during which, everything I thought I knew and felt was reassured.

FLASHBACK

INT. LIMO - NIGHT

Lulu moves her hand, which was covering her mouth, away from her face. Lulu sniffles.

LULU SPENCER Thank you so much. This is the best date that I've ever been on.

Lulu and Dante look into each other's eyes and kiss passionately.

EXT. PARK - DAY

LULU SPENCER (V.O)  
Then, he literally saved my life all over again!

LULU SPENCER If it wasn't for you I'd be dead.

END FLASHBACK

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE

Lulu and Maxie are sitting on the stool, facing in opposite directions. Maxie is looking into the mirror while Lulu stares at the blank wall across from them.

LULU SPENCER If anything, that made me certain that whatever it was between us was not going away!

FLASHBACK

INT. DANTE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

LULU SPENCER (V.O)  
Not long after that, we told each other that we loved one another.

Lulu stares at Dante in disbelief.

LULU SPENCER You don't need to say that you love me.

DANTE FALCONERI It's not a line Lulu. I do love you and you need to know that.

LULU SPENCER Are you sure you're not saying this because you think this is what I need to hear.

Dante grabs Lulu's hands.

DANTE FALCONERI Will you stop it? (Pause) I love you.

LULU SPENCER I love you too.

Lulu and Dante kiss heavily and passionately.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT

Lulu and Dante lay close together, asleep, on Dante's hospital bed.

LULU SPENCER (V.O)  
Then, soon after that, we knew that all we needed, to get by in this world, was each other.

END FLASHBACK

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - NOON

Lulu and Maxie are sitting on the stool, facing in opposite directions. Maxie is looking into the mirror while Lulu stares at the blank wall across from them.

LULU SPENCER As time continued to pass, we shared more experiences and more memories. (Pause) That leads us up to now, two and a half years come and gone. (Pause) It still feels as though yesterday was that first day we met. The only difference is, and the most important difference is, that my love for him is stronger now than it ever was been before. I love him more and more with every passing day.

Lulu smiles.

(COMMERCIAL)

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - NOON

ZOOM IN SLOWLY

Lulu and Maxie are sitting on the stool, facing in opposite directions. Maxie is looking into the mirror while Lulu stares at the blank wall across from them.

MAXIE JONES You and Dante are writing your own vows, right?

LULU SPENCER Yep.

MAXIE JONES Are you done with yours yet?

Maxie stands up and walks around the room.

LULU SPENCER Almost. I'm close. I don't know.  
(Pause) It just seems so hard to sum up everything I feel for him in a few sentences! How do you tell the one person that is everything you ever wanted,  
everything you ever needed, how much you love them in a few statements? He's my everything! I love him so much and for so many reasons that it's hard to pinpoint every one! I didn't think writing my own vows would be this difficult!

MAXIE JONES Lulu, do you even hear yourself speak? I know you can do this!  
What you just said, if you listened to it, had some beautiful words in it. Besides,  
the only thing that matters is that you speak from your heart,  
and judging by the look on your face when you're talking about him, I know what's in your heart.  
As long as you speak honestly and truthfully, the words will come easily.

LULU SPENCER Thank you.

Maxie sits down next to Lulu.

MAXIE JONES Do you have anything written down yet? I'd love to hear what you've got!

LULU SPENCER Just one line. I don't even think I'm gonna keep it.

MAXIE JONES Lulu, just speak from your heart!  
What do you have? Let me hear it!

LULU SPENCER Ok.

Lulu takes a heavy breath.

LULU SPENCER I promise to love you for the rest of my life.

MAXIE JONES Ya, well, that's obvious! But beautiful, but beautiful. That's honest and true, and that's what you need. Build off of that and you'll be fine!

Lulu gets up and walks into the study.

MAXIE JONES Where are you going?

LULU SPENCER To write down every last word that my heart is telling me.

MAXIE JONES (to self)  
I give good pep talks!

EXT. OLIVIA'S APARTMENT - NOON

Dante knocks on the door

OLIVIA FALCONERI (O.S)  
Coming!

Olivia opens the door and hugs Dante.

OLIVIA FALCONERI Oh my baby boy!

DANTE FALCONERI Ma, I'm not your baby.

OLIVIA FALCONERI Don't say that! You will always be my baby.

Olivia and Dante walk into Olivia's apartment.

INT. OLIVIA'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

OLIVIA FALCONERI Besides, a mother only gives her son away, to another woman, once.  
Hopefully.

DANTE FALCONERI Ma, I thought you liked Lulu!

OLIVIA FALCONERI I do!

Dante and Olivia sit down, on her couch.

OLIVIA FALCONERI But that doesn't mean that she's not taking my baby boy away from me.

DANTE FALCONERI Ma -

OLIVIA FALCONERI Eh! (Pause) I'm glad to see you came.

DANTE FALCONERI Well how could I not? No matter where we are in life I will always be your son, and you will always be my ma, and I will always love you.

OLIVIA FALCONERI Aww, that's so sweet.

DANTE FALCONERI I'm just being honest.

OLIVIA FALCONERI So... Are you excited about today?

DANTE FALCONERI Surprisingly ya. I know that most men usually get cold feet before their weddings, but me, nah. I cannot wait to say I do!

OLIVIA FALCONERI Good for you. I'm proud of you.  
You really have grown into your own. You have your own life, and soon you'll have your own wife.  
This is what every mother hopes for their child, and I've got it.  
I have a beautiful son that loves his life. What more could a mother ask for?

Olivia's eyes start to well up with tears.

DANTE FALCONERI Ma? Are you gonna start crying?

OLIVIA FALCONERI (holding back tears)  
No.

Dante holds his mom as she cries.

DANTE FALCONERI I love you ma.

OLIVIA FALCONERI I love you too baby.

Dante kisses Olivia's head as he rocks her back and forth.

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - NOON

Maxie stands by the window, looking outside.

Lulu's phone vibrates on the vanity.

Maxie turns her head, alerted by the sound.

Maxie answers the phone.

MAXIE JONES Hello?

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

Lucky stands against the wall.

LUCKY SPENCER Hi. Maxie? It's Lucky.

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - SIMULTANEOUS

MAXIE JONES What's up?

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER (Pause) Can I speak to Lulu?

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - SIMULTANEOUS

MAXIE JONES No. (Pause) Not right now I mean.  
She's busy getting ready for her wedding! Lucky, I know you are damn well aware of that! (Pause)  
Listen, I have to go attend to Lulu. This, conversation we're having here, better be important and better be done with quick!

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER Maxie, I wouldn't call if it wasn't important.

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - SIMULTANEOUS

MAXIE JONES Ok, so then, what's up? What was so important that you had to call your sister on her wedding day?

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER

pacing the hall Maxie, can I just speak to Lulu?

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - SIMULTANEOUS

MAXIE JONES Not until I know what's up!

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER (irritated)  
Fine! (Pause) If you really want to know, it's Luke. He had a heart attack and is in the hospital. He is fine, but I think Lulu deserves to know what's happening.

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - SIMULTANEOUS

MAXIE JONES (in shock)  
Yes, of course. I'll go give her the phone right now!

MAXIE JONES (shouting)  
Lulu! Lucky's on the phone! He say's it's important!

Lulu runs out of the study and grabs the phone out of Maxie's hands.

LULU SPENCER (excited)  
Lucky? Hey! What's up?

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER Lulu?

Lucky sits down in the nearest chair.

LUCKY SPENCER You might want to sit down for this.

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - SIMULTANEOUS

Lulu slowly sits down on the vanity's bench.

LULU SPENCER Lucky? What's going on? What's wrong?

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER It's dad.

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - SIMULTANEOUS

LULU SPENCER (breathless)  
What happened? Is he alright?

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER He's fine. (beat) Now. (beat) He had a heart attack last night and is now in the hospital.

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - SIMULTANEOUS

LULU SPENCER (breathless)  
What? No!

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER (yelling)  
Lulu, calm down! He is fine!

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - SIMULTANEOUS

Lulu shakes her head.

LULU SPENCER How can this be?

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER Lulu, let's not kid ourselves here. We both know he's never had the best health.

INT. CHURCH, BRIDAL SUITE - SIMULTANEOUS

LULU SPENCER (in shock)  
I can't believe this. I'll be right there!

Lulu grabs her purse and her long black trench coat and runs out the door of the bridal suite.

LULU SPENCER I'm leaving right now!

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER Lulu Spencer, you stop right there! You are not going anywhere! Now sit, back, down!

INT. CHURCH, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

Lulu hastily sits on the carpeted floor, with her back erect up against the wall.

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER Today is your wedding day! You are going to stay at that church and,  
happily marry the man of your dreams! Then, after you are a blushing bride, you may visit dad! However, there is no need to! I do not know to what extent I have to convey this but, he is perfectly fine! All the doctor's want is to monitor him over night. We have been through this before Lulu, there is no reason to get worked up! And, just so you know, the only reason I called you was because I thought you deserved to know! We do not need this ruining your day! Plus,  
we both know damn well, that it would kill dad, if he knew he was the reason your day was wrecked!  
Have this day for yourself Lulu,  
enjoy it! Then, after, you can deal with the harsh realities of life!

INT. CHURCH, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

Lulu giggles.

LULU SPENCER Woah! You ok there Lucky? I haven't heard you yell like that since, I can't remember when.

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER Ya. I just feel a little light headed.

INT. CHURCH, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LULU SPENCER I bet.

Lulu giggles.

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER Seriously Lulu. Are you gonna listen to me and stay put?

INT. CHURCH, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

Lulu salutes the air.

LULU SPENCER Yes sir!

Lulu giggles.

LULU SPENCER I do not need to be told twice!

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER Good.

INT. CHURCH, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LULU SPENCER I love you.

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

LUCKY SPENCER I love you too. (beat) I hope you have the most magical day.

INT. CHURCH, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

Lulu giggles.

LULU SPENCER I will try. Thank you. (beat)

Lulu smooches into the phone's speaker.

INT. HOSPITAL, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

Lucky smooches into the phone's speaker.

INT. CHURCH, HALLWAY - SIMULTANEOUS

Lulu hangs up the phone.

Maxie walks out into the hallway and sits down next to Lulu.

MAXIE JONES Are you alright?

LULU SPENCER Yah. I'm fine.

Lulu picks herself up off of the ground.

MAXIE JONES Lulu?

LULU SPENCER What Maxie?

MAXIE JONES Are you sure?

LULU SPENCER Yah. I'm fine. (beat) Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back writing my vows.

Lulu walks back towards the bridal suite.

Maxie picks herself up off of the floor.

MAXIE JONES Lulu. It's not healthy to not show your true emotions. It is painfully obvious that you are upset by the fact that you're father can not make it to your wedding.

Lulu stops in her tracks and turns towards Maxie.

LULU SPENCER So what if I am? Does it look like there is anything I can do about it?

MAXIE JONES But Lulu.

LULU SPENCER But nothing.

Lulu walks back into the bridal suite.

COMMERCIAL

INT. CHURCH, VESTIBULE - 12:30 PM

Johnny walks in and quietly shuts the brown wooden doors behind him.

While standing still in the vestibule, Johnny looks around the empty nave.

Johnny takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

INT. OLIVIA'S APARTMENT - 12:30 PM

Dante and Olivia are sitting on the couch flipping through an old photo album from Dante's childhood. 


End file.
